heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 23
Men's grasp with a few combat moves, and quickly races back out into the swamp. Myra tells the men to forget about him and prepare the wedding feast. In truth, she had been worried that Steve would have been killed if she hadn't said something. Later, as the feast commences, Steve again makes an attaempt to rescue Myra. He fights off King Olam's tribesmen until they started to flee. Steve and Myra wonder at this, when they suddenly become surrounded by large turtles who crawled out of the swamp on a hunger march. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Adversaries: * King Olam * Alligator-Men Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Train Robbery: Part 23 | Synopsis2 = Captain Jim and Bob are about to cross through the canyon, when Bob sees a flash of light on the canyon's wall. It's Jess' signal, warning them about the ambush up ahead! Thinking something was waiting for them further in, Bob and Jim hang back and wait for any more signs. Inside the shack, Jess once again started to search for a way out. When he moves a packing crate to use as a stand, so that he can try prying the roof open, Jess spots a small trapdoor concealed beneath the crate. It leads to a dug-out underground tunnel, with another trapdoor leading up on the other side. The rustlers, in the meantime, notice that Bob and Jim left the kids behind some cover. Rusty takes Spike with him in a plan to capture Jane and Johnny. Together, the two rustlers are able to get behind Jim and Bob, and next to where the kids are hiding. Guns drawn, they surprise them and order the kids to get on their horses. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Captain Jim Supporting Characters: * Bob * Jess Adversaries: * Rusty * Spike * Scrub * Fletch Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Red Hatchet: Part 1 | Synopsis3 = After their harrowing ordeal with Tsin Lee, Dale and Captain Brewster are going out on the town for a relaxing date. During dinner, Brewster picks up a note that was dropped by one of the restaurant's patrons. The note had the picture of a hatchet, a sign from the Red Hatchet clan. Whoever recieved the sign was marked by the clan to die from their assassins. Dale worries, but Brewster tells her not to be concerned. He didn't think the sign was meant for him, as he only picked it up after a man dropped it. But that night, after he sees Dale home, Brewster is followed by two shadowy figures. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Captain Don Brewster Adversaries: * The Red Hatchet Clan Other Characters: * Mr. Daring Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Monastery of the Blue God: Episode 10 | Synopsis4 = Continued from last issue. After hearing Elsa's scream, Captain Stewart rushes over to see two mongols coming towards her. After subduing the first, he rushes to the second and knocks the gun from his hand. The mongol charges at Stewart, causing them both to roll down the hill. He finally knocks out the mongol with one mighty strike. A gunshot is heard from above, Elsa has killed the first Mongol who was about to shoot at Stewart. Sergeant Miller appears from out of the brush, explaining that he had been fighting off eight more of the mongols until they retreated. He and Stewart then examine the man that had just been knocked out. He was carrying a Star Sapphire gem on a golden chain. When he regains conciousness, the mongol, in perfect english, tells them that they are doomed. Back at where Stewart and Miller had parked their cars, the mongols chased off by Miller return. They set fire to the fuel line and slash the tires, intent on getting revenge... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain Douglas Stewart Supporting Characters: * Baroness Elsa von Saxenberg Adversaries: * Mongols Other Characters: * Seargent Miller Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Robin Hood: Episode 1 | Synopsis5 = Robin Hood was a young man, crossing through the Royal Forest towards Nottingham. He comes across a small group of the king's foresters, who order him to halt. Robin Hood explains that he is seeking to become one of the king's royal foresters, to which the men laugh. Angred by their taunts, he gambles that he can shoot an arrow at any target they choose, gaining their wallets if he wins. Disbelieving that the young man can ever be as good an archer as he claims, the lead forester points to a Stag in the far off distance, marking it as Robin's target. Robin readies his bow and takes aim. To the men's surprise, his arrow pierces the Stag's hide and fells it instantly. However, Robin was unaware of the law that prevents hunters from killing the king's deer, under penalty of death. The men place him under arrest, tying the skin of the dead stag around his body. The laborers are summoned to carry the bound Robin Hood in their sled meant for lumber. One of the laborers, a young lad named Will, seems hesitant to drag the sled. But realizing that it's uselees to resist, he continues to pull while following the foresters into town. They pass a pub on the way to the castle, so the men decide to stop for a drink. That night, as the foresters sleep, Will sneaks outside, and with his knife, cuts the hide binding Robin Hood... | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Foresters Other Characters: * Will Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Junior G-Girls | Synopsis6 = One day, some girls walk into the Junior Federal Men Club's headquarters and ask to join them. The boys laugh at them, saying that a girl can't catch a criminal like they do. Angrily, the girls head out in the street and decide to split up to look for any type of crime and stop it, proving the boys wrong. Rita, one of the girls, sees a woman shoplifting some stockings from a clothing store. But when she tries to stop her, the woman grabs Rita and calls for the manager, claiming the Rita was caught stealing. When the other girls get there, Rita is sobbing while trying to explain what happened. The manager doesn't believe her and goes to dial the police. But one of the other girls has unplugged the phone line, giving them time to investigate. When the woman guarding Rita is distracted, they leap upon her and tear her purse away from her grip. They open it up and see many stolen objects from the store. The manager calls the police and has the woman arrested. The next day, the boys of the Junior Federal Men Club extend an invitation for the girls to join them. In response, the girls only tell them that they'll "think it over." | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * The G-Girls Club Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Shoplifting Woman Other Characters: * The Junior Federal-Men Club Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Golden Dragon: Episode 18 | Synopsis7 = Ian, Doris, and Pan had been escaping on the backs of camels, while the mongols pursued relentlessly. Then, off in the distance they notice some lights flickering, and moving closer. The trio got off the road and hid in the shadows in case it was more enemies. But, to Ian's relief, it turned out to be Cockerill and his party, who had gone out to look for him. After the greetings were made, Ian noticed the Cossacks among the group. He took their leader, Drenidoff, aside and told him they were being pursued by six mongols on camels. He wanted Drenidoff to take his men and kill the mongols and retrieve the camels for the groups use. Drenidoff returns with success, and Ian leads the party back to the monasatery where he learns that Reilly is fighting off a whole camp of mongolian soldiers... It is hours before they spot the monastery, surrounded by campfires. Ian takes two men with him to help find a way inside the Monastery walls. Stumbling in the dark, he finally comes across the passageway in the hills that was used by the mongolians to kidnap him. Ian takes his men into the tunnel and follows the path. All the way over at the other side, three mongols stand guard over the cave's exit. With their guns drawn, Ian prepares the men, telling them that they'd only get one shot each before they became overwhelmed... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ian Murray Supporting Characters: * Ken Cockerill Adversaries: * Mongols Other Characters: * Doris Willis * Pan Chi-Lou * Captain Drenidoff Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Black Louie | Synopsis8 = The Sarge gives Monty an assignment to capture the infamous Black Louie. He warns Monty that Black Louie will be difficult to catch, but Monty takes the assignment anyway. The day passes without incident, and Monty and his horse sleep out under the stars. In the morning, Monty comes to a nearby town. A ruckus can be heard, and Monty follows it until he sees a large man being booted out of a woman's home. It was Black Louie himself! He is taken under custody, back to the Sarge's office. Monty brags that Louie hardly even put up a fight, making it easy to arrest him. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Monty Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Black Louie Other Characters: * The Sarge. Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Pearl of the Bleeding Heart: Part 7 | Synopsis9 = Continued from last issue. Nadir and Arcot grab their parachutes and jump out of the plane just as it crashes into the water below. Nadir swims to the surface to see Arcot struggling with his parachute. The two men are dragged below into the depths of the sea, as Nadir tries to free Arcot. Finally, he manages to cut the chute's strings and pull Arcot back to the surface. The sea tosses and heaves, driving Arcot and Nadir up onto the beach of an island. They find an old hut near the shore, thinking it a good place to seek shelter from the storm. The old seaman inside welcomes them in and offers them warm blankets and coffee. Elsewhere, the Mary-Lou's captain is braving the storm, completely inebriated. Job alarmingly points out another vessel which is on a collision course with them... | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Nadir Supporting Characters: * Arcot Adversaries: * Job * Mary-Lou's Captain Other Characters: * Old Seaman Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * The Mary-Lou (boat) | StoryTitle10 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 19 | Synopsis10 = Continued from last issue. As Sandor is freeing Jadev and locking the guard in the cell, the dungeon door suddenly slams shut behind them. Even with all their body's strength ramming into it, the door will not budge. In the Rajah's private chambers, his spy steps forward to tell him that he has locked Sandor and Jadev in the dungeon. Pleased, Rajah orders an execution for the two of them by feeding them to the hungry gators. He sends his most trusted guards to retrieve Sandor and Jadev. Somewhere else in the palace, Benar has disguised himself as a civilian, and now seeks out the high priest in his tower. Benar tells the priest of Jadev's capture, and he agrees that they must help him. The High Priest leads Benar to the dungeon, where Sandor is currently fighting for his and Jadev's life against Rajah's men. The High Priest and Jadev wait in the shadows for the guards to come back with Jadev in tow, not knowing that Sandor has already beaten the guards and escaped. Sandor heads to the far side of the dungeon, when footsteps are heard. They come from behind a locked cell door. Thinking to gain another ally, instead when Sandor opens the door, he sees a giant black leopard readying itself to pounce... | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Benar Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Jadev * High Priest Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons: Part 6 | Synopsis11 = Detective Sergeant Carey and his partner Sleepy become trapped inside a room quickly filling with gas. Locking the door behind him, Sin Fu escapes through passageway, with the girl as his hostage. Just when they thought it was the end, the police break into the room and save them. After Sergeant Carey explains the situation, the captain orders the police to bust down the locked door. Then he and the officers hurry down the tunnel after Sin Fu. They come close to the exit where a dock can be seen, but a trap has been laid out, and when one of the men step on the trip-wire an explosion occurs up ahead! The dock, and any evidence against Sun Fu, is destroyed. Back at headquarters, Sergeant Carey's description of the girl matches that of Lola Manners, the daughter of a mighty arms manufacturer. Sin Fu is blackmailing her father to supply his own army with weapons they can use to overthrow the chinese government. Because they've already seen Sin Fu, the captain sends Carey and Sleepy out to China to assist the authorities there. The next day, theplane flies Carey and Sleepy to China. What new adventure awaits them there? | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Detective Sergeant Carey Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Adversaries: * Sin Fu Other Characters: * Lola Manners Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Captain Quick: Episode 19 | Synopsis12 = In a clever ruse, Captain Quick has lured the spanish fleet into the english harbor where an ambush has been prepared. His fiance, Marjorie had been struck down by spanish bullets when she bravely tried to replace the English Flag atop the guard tower. Quick had seen this act, and believing Marjorie to be dead, he directs the ship to fire upon the spanish without mercy. In the tower, the guards carry Marjorie's limp form down the winding stairwell. They discover that she is still alive, and just in shock from a bullet that grazed by her head. They allow her to rest in one of the guards beds, with her father Lord Barlow, keeping watch. The english fleet is overwhelming that of the spanish armada, setting their ships ablaze with gunfire. The commander of the spanish flagship orders a retreat from the harbor. Quick lets them run, so that they can warn King Philip of what happens to those that declare war on England. With the rest of the spaniards surrenduring, Quick heads back to dock, and then races to the tower. He fears the worst for the woman he loves. But when he arrives, Lord Barlow awaits him at the foot of the tower, and tells him that Marjorie is alive and well. With relief, Quick enters the room where Marjorie rests, and kneels by her side. As soon as she recovers, Quick tells her, they can be wed. Days later, the wedding ceremony commences in full celebration. Lord Barlow, Quick, and Marjorie are all filled with great joy. That is, until they spot a flagship of the Queen's docking at their harbor. A messenger appears at the celebrations, and informs Lord Barlow that Quick is being ordered by the Queen to set sail for New England's coast. The Queen wishes him to fight off the spanish privateers that are raiding the settlements. Once again, the wedding must be put on hold. And once again, Marjorie sadly watches as Quick sets sail for new dangers. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Spanish Fleet Other Characters: * Marjorie * Lord Barlow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Captain Quick: Episode 20 | Synopsis13 = For many days, Quick's sturdy vessel heads northward towards the English colonies. He recieves little rest from the constant dangers on the sea, including hurricanes. But finally, with the ship battered and torn, they reach the shore of the English settlement. Quick is greeted by Captain Standish, the military leader of the colonies soldiers. The crew is treated to a great feast, which is much welcomed after the trials of faring the dangerous sea. Several miles away, indian chieftains are sitting around a fire. They hate the white men that have intruded upon their land, and now with the addition of Quick and his crew, they are planning ways to get rid of them. Dark Owl, the greatest of the chiefs, makes a fiery speech about attacking their camp with arrows and spears. The other indians, fueled by his words, dress up in their warpaint and scream threats to the white men as they perform the war-dance. Back at the settlers camp, the faint sound of war drums reaches the ears of Captain Standish. He warns Quick that the indians may be preparing for an attack. The women and children are sent fleeing into the barracks, while the men load their muskets. Captain Quick and his crew eagerly ready themselves for a battle against a new foe. When night falls, chief Dark Owl leads the tribe to the edge of the clearing where the white men have their settlement. The indians begin to bombard the barracks with arrows, to little effect. Dark Owl decides then to lead in a full on charge at the gate. Though the colonists are able to kill many of the indians with their bullets, the tribe becomes ever bolder and more dangerous. It is Captain Quick that comes up with a plan. He and his men will meet their attackers outside and do battle. If they successfully cut down enough of their numbers, the tribe may have no choice but to retreat. Miles Standish admits it is a good plan, albeit a dangerous one. Will Quick and his crew be able to win the battle for the colony? | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dark Owl * Indians Other Characters: * Captain Miles Standish Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Laughing at Life" by Vincent Sullivan ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards ** "Goofo the Great" and "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #23 index entry * New Adventure Comics #23 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #23 spoilers 2 }}